90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Ward
Ethan Ward, portrayed by Dustin Milligan, is a main character in the first series of the 90210 franchise. Character Overview Ethan is a lacrosse star and top athlete of West Beverly Hills High. He has a brother who is autistic. He dates Naomi Clark although the pair break up several times before ending their relationship permanently. 90210 Season 1 Ethan is introduced as a lacrosse star and top athlete at West Beverly. He and Dixon Wilson are rivals at first, but eventually become friends. He is dating Naomi at the beginning of Season 1, but we quickly learn that he is cheating on her in "We're Not in Kansas Anymore". The pair break up and reconcile multiple times, until he starts pursuing Annie Wilson, a girl he met and kissed two summers before. But, he doesn't become Annie boyfriend until later on. Ethan seems to carry traits of Dylan McKay from the original series since he dated both Annie and Naomi, just like Dylan dated both Kelly and Brenda. In "By Accident" he is involved in a car accident. Ethan's self-absorption is revealed when he does not recognise Rhonda, the girl in other car, even though they are in the same French class. He befriends Rhonda in an attempt to reform. When he overhears Annie presenting Rhonda's painful story as her own, he becomes angry and spends the Valentine's dance with Rhonda. However, when Rhonda attempts to kiss Ethan, he refuses her and clarifies that he is still going out with Annie. Ethan and Annie finally break up after agreeing that all their relationship has become is a constant fight. Even though Ethan confirms to Annie that he believes that he and Rhonda had a connection, he also says that he is not going to date her, instead taking time for himself. Over the past few episodes, Ethan has been developing a friendship with Liam Court, which has had a negative influence on his good boy image. At the end of the episode "The Dionysian Debacle", Naomi's older sister Jen Clark reveals that Ethan lost his virginity to her and not to Naomi or implying that he dated her before Naomi, but promises to keep it a secret. In "Zero Tolerance" it is hinted that Ethan may have feelings for Silver. In the season finale Dixon started to notice Ethan's interest in Silver and later confronts him about it. Dixon forces Ethan to reveal that he does like Silver in front of her and then Ethan left the couple alone after his confession. Silver, later, runs and catches up to him and questions him about his revelation. She told Ethan that he was one of her best friends, and that was them, just friends. Ethan responded by kissing her and making it clear that he doesn't want to be just friends. After the kiss, Ethan points out that Silver ran after him and not Dixon. Season 2 In "To New Beginnings", the first episode of Season 2, Ethan texts Silver from Montana to tell her he didn't regret their kiss and is staying in Montana with his dad but the hardest part was leaving her. Dixon finds out about the text from new classmate Teddy Montgomery since Teddy accidentally found Silver's phone on the beach where she dropped it. It is revealed that Ethan and Silver have been texting each other which upsets Dixon and causes him to dump Silver. Photos Ethan 3.jpg Ethan 9.jpg Ethan and Naomi.jpg|Ethan Ward and Naomi Clark Ethan 7.jpg Ethan and Dixon.jpg|Ethan Ward and Dixon Wilson Ethan 8.jpg Ethan and Annie.jpg|Ethan Ward and Annie Wilson Ethan 5.jpg Ethan and Rhonda.png|Ethan Ward and Rhonda Ethan 1.jpg Ethan and Liam.jpg|Ethan Ward and Liam Court Ethan 2.jpg Ethan and Silver.jpg|Ethan Ward and Erin Silver Ethan 4.JPEG Ethan 6.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2